


Fab five

by AmandaBeth



Series: Glee my Glee universe [6]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: This is story on the fab five. News articles are sometimes fustraring espically to someone like Sam who wasn't built for New York glitz.





	Fab five

Glee The Fab Five  
Authors note: Welcome to my Glee world helpful to read New York stories in order I posted them.

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee

We have a article just for you about five young stars. The Fab Five as we are calling them. One Rachel Berry just scored her second Broadway show she is Anna Leonowens. After finishing her role in funny girl.   
Her wheelchair bound boyfriend Artie a mere college sophmore just released a film called monster mash it was a smash hit. He wrote and directed the film. He shot it here in New York. He has also relased one song on iTunes which people are loving. It's been downloaded about two million times.

His star actor seems to be his best friend Blaine Anderson who has some amazing acting chops and is working at preforming arts school that trains it's teachers on campus. The kids who go there only go Friday thru Sunday. It's very facinsinating. The teachers learn on the job. They are often seen hanging with a blonde dude. 

Blaine's boyfriend Kurt Hummel has just gotten s premotion at Vogue for writting on fashion and is set to realease his own clothing line next year.As well as has role of Louis Leonowens in the king and I. He is best friends with Rachel Berry. 

His other best friend Mercedes Jones has released an album that's selling off the charts and she's writting music for some other singers. Mercedes Jones has also been spotted hanging with the young blonde man.

Everyone was at the loft with some of there out of town friends like Mike,Tina and those who attended McKinley high before being made to transfer. Puck, Santana and Brittany where living it up in LA no one cared and frankly some of them where glad Santana and Brittany where not there. It was big congratulations party for those who where doing things not that Sam hadn't tried but he wasn't having same success his closest friends where. He finished reading the article and slammed it down on coffee table.

Blaine asked,"What's the matter Sam?" 

Sam said," uhm the article is kind of akward to me just read it."

Blaine read the article and said,"Sam we are friends and you and I being besties isn't going to change because some article thought Artie and I where."

Artie came wheeling over and said,"Sam don't worry about it. And you can always have supporting role in my movie or try out for main role. Mike is my closest friend Blaine's yours. Some article won't change that. They felt odd need to bring up my wheels."

Sam said,"Oh I should be mad they called you best friends but no that's not why and techinically three of us are even though you have third Artie. I hate that they didn't reffer to my name and I know very well during some interviews both Artie,Blaine and Mercedes used my name and they just called blonde dude. Plus with movie stuff you went over to someone not in loop it totally looks like Artie and Blaine are best friends without others being as close.I don't want a pitty role Artie and I know I'm not strong enough in acting for main role like Blaine." 

Everyone had heard everysnc nodded they understood Sam's fustration. Sam's been trying to get modeling gig for like a year his one potential job was at nut house. No one likes there name to be ignored. No one really loved the article. They used boyfriend instead of finance for Kurt and Blaine. They mention Artie's wheelchair which wasn't necessary. They didn't bother to use Sam's name who was struggling to get work anyway which didn't help. They where litteraly suprised because of how trash article was it left out Rachel was Jewish and Mercedes black. None of this mattered to crowd in Bushwick apartment. They where proud of there friends that's why they came from where they where to here. Tina tore herself away from Marely who was talking a mile a minute about who really knows what.

Tina sat down by Sam and whispered to him,"I came to see how in love they where." 

Sam knew she ment Artie and Rachel. Sam whispered back,"I'm sorry." 

Tina was a tad jealous but really she wasn't going to come between the two she could see the love that had formed mostly because of Finn's abssence between Artie and Rachel. Sam and Tina where feeling kind of jealous but for different reasons. Mike had drug Artie and Blaine off to sing duet for him something that he could dance to.   
Artie spoke in his boom voice,"I have an announcement to make and no not yet Mike. I have made good deal of money already off of monster mash and more is still being made at box office. I am turning this dump into a mansion for the New York crew."

Rachel took over and said,"He's already talked to Kurt and I. We got what we needed to make it happen. Frankly we want to be together but need a little bit of our own space." 

Kurt continued,"We all frankly have bit personalities that's how we got to where we are when still basically college kids. Also why we came to New York."

Almost everyone nodded. Sam sunk into couch wondering if coming to New York was his best decision.His personality wasn't as big as The Fab Five it just wasn't. The room was a buzz with exticment of news this place be turned into a massion. 

frankly the plans Artie, Rachel and Kurt had come up with was far beyond a typical mansion. The first floor would have sound proof room for music recordings with all necessary equipment. A dance studio. A gym for those who want to workout. A stage for whatever needs maybe. There was also empty room for green screen shots to be painted green. The place was to have plenty of ramps and an elevator to make things easy on Artie of course there was a set of traditional stairs to. On the second floor there was to be a grand kitchen. There where to be four rooms on second floor each of four rooms had living room, bedroom and kitchenette for reheating and such. One for Artie,One for Rachel,One for Kurt and one for Blaine. Of course the doors between Artie and Rachel's connected as did Kurt and Blaine's. On third floor there was no grand kictchen but there where four additional rooms these rooms did not connect. One was to be for Sam and one for Mercedes. With the two extra rooms for guest that came to visit. On the fourth and final floor there was to be a meeting room for business meetings and quiet interviews. Everyone looked over plans and they thought place looked great. The couple's figured they could adjust things eventually if little ones came into the picture.

The end.


End file.
